Cross in the dark
by Touch The Dark
Summary: FINAL PART TO THE SERIES BUT IS LONGER. After Spike's request to take him to Stormcage, The Doctor informs the vampire that something bad is coming back and tells him that he needs to tell his secret in order to save the people he cares about. But is it that simple? How will Giles react when he finds out Spike's earth shattering secret from Quentin Travers?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to the creators of Buffy the vampire slayer and Doctor Who; except for the big bad of the fanfiction (my creation)

Author's note: This is the final part to the series (please read for the best, being William pond isn't easy and wrong conclusions first) it will have more chapters than the others. It is set after season five of Buffy and after season six of Dr Who. Buffy never died at the end of the gift (there will be an explanation as to how in the story)

**Cross in the dark**

**Chapter one: Trip to Storm Cage**

"Are you serious about this?" The Doctor asked Spike, bringing the Tardis to a halt.

"Deadly," he replied, looking him in the eye.

The time lord had a frown on his face.

"Right, it's just..." The Doctor started.

Spike rolled his eyes. He was wearing his patience down.

"Spit it out, Doc!"

The Doctor rubbed his hands together.

"Well, you have had a hundred and six years to do this. Why now, of all times have you chosen to forgive her? Not that I'm not happy about that. I'm ecstatic in fact."

"I'm not bloody well forgivin' her!"

_It's a shame _The Doctor thought.

The vampire groaned. Looking to the owner of the time travelling police box, he tried to think of the right way to put this.

"I need some soddin' closure and the only person capable of doing that is her...I couldn't care less if she dropped dead tomorrow," Spike explained.

"You don't mean that, William," he said softly.

Spike glared at him briefly before he folded his arms and looked to his scuffed boots, refusing to answer him. He cared. Of course he did, but it wasn't enough for forgiveness. Nowhere near enough. The dark haired man sighed. Stepping besides the vampire he once held as a tiny baby, The Doctor spoke.

"You're mad, I understand. But you can't go around hating for the rest of your life. It will turn you bitter."

"I..." Spike started, looking to the man next to him.

He waited for him to finish the sentence but got a shock when Spike abruptly shifted himself off the console. He picked up his leather duster and looked at it for a minute before tossing it back onto the holdall. He wanted to do this as himself, as William. No bravado. No hiding away beneath the leather. This was part of his past as a human, not as vampire.

The bleached blonde made his way over to the door, turning to face The Doctor.

"Can we not do this now?" Spike asked gruffly.

The Doctor nodded. This was going to be a long emotional journey for them all.

OoOoOoOo

The rain battered down on the titanium roof and it was loudly heard throughout the building. Spike and The Doctor came to a stop at some doors, noticing an intercom on the wall. The Doctor laughed.

"I guess they have tried to step up security since last time," he joked.

This earned him yet another glare from his companion. He pressed the button and waited.

"State your business," a male voice said over the speaker.

Silence. Spike turned his head to the male beside him.

"What are you doin'?!" he asked.

"See, I can't go in there. If The Silence knew I was alive..."

"I said state your business!" the voice said, interrupting him.

"I'll explain at a different time," The Doctor finished, whispering every word.

Spike sighed. He was always causing trouble with someone or annoying them.

"I'm here to see Dr Song. It's her birthday," Spike lied.

The time lord looked to the vampire, one brow raised.

"What? I had to say something!" he said, also whispering.

"Ok, I will let you in. You have ten minute, Dr Song is on probational visitation rights even if it is her birthday." The voice stated sceptically.

A buzzing noise was heard before the red light on the communication system turned green. Before walking through, Spike turned his head to the brown haired man and frowned before he disappeared through the doors.

The Doctor wanted nothing more for them to get back on talking terms. Even the time lord and William. Maybe then he would trust him.

OoOoOoOo

His boots echoed through the corridor as he walked on the shiny, silver floor. This place felt cold and looked it as well. Well, what was to be expected of the biggest prison in all the galaxies? This place gave him the chills. He didn't know if it was because he was going to see her or if it was because it reminded him of his time at the initiative. It was more than likely a mix of both.

The vampire eyed all the cells as he walked by. They were all occupied but not one of their occupants had noticed the sound of his boots.

_I haven't lost it _Spike thought, smiling slightly.

Spike came to a stop as he came to the last cell. He stood with his back against the wall, tilting his head as he watched the occupant stop what they were doing. Big, curly mousy blonde hair whipped around and Dr Song made her way over to her bed, packing a case.

"What sort of things do I need this time?"

Spike clenched his jaw and said nothing. Dr Song chuckled and now turned to face the bars.

"A game of hide and seek, then?" she questioned to the shadows.

"This isn't a game of any kind," Spike stated, British accent dripping in every word.

As she went to reply, he stepped out of the shadows. Her mouth hung open, hand covering it over. She stared in disbelief. He was here? Her Son was actually here.

"It's you...it's really you?" she whispered.

River put her hand through the bars and went to stroke his cheek but Spike flinched away. Her eyes filled with tears.

"William."

Piercing blue eyes glowed in anger at her. He stepped back and continued to stare her down.

"Don't you _**EVER**_ touch me, do you hear?" he spat.

"I'm your mother, William!" River cried.

He shook his head.

"The woman who raised me is my mother. You might have given life to me but that means jack," he started, turning onto his heel.

He turned back around, nostrils flared.

"At least Grandma had the decency to apologise in her letter and in person. Do you? No. You just me this long winded sob story and expect me to let you back into my life with open bleedin' arms!? Well, I got news for ya, that won't happen. And if you don't know, I'm a vampire and I've lived for soddin' ever. Sick of the bull crap people keep spilling to me."

"I know what you are, William."

"Of course you do. Mr Bow Tie wouldn't want you to be uninformed coz that would be the real crime here," he said sarcastically.

"I am sorry...please, believe me when I say that," she started.

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, before she finished talking.

"The only thing he told me was that you were turned. He has never spoken of why he took you back that day," River informed her son.

Spike looked surprised at this. He never expected him to have kept quiet about his past. Then again, Amy didn't mention anything. So, that led him to his next conclusion. The Doctor never said a word to anyone about the life he was destined to lead. Except for him being turned into a vampire, he had kept the most important facts to himself. Maybe it was his last attempt of protecting him?

Shaking his head, Spike had to get back to the point. There was only one reason why he was here. His expression had turned from anger to sorrow in a second.

"Why?" he asked so quietly like a distraught child.

She didn't respond instantly because she was drinking in the image of her child. The last time she had seen him was when they had all gone on a road trip in the Tardis. The final time before The Doctor had sent him back to England. The reason? The raggedy man never told anyone.

"I couldn't raise you here, my darling. It's no place for a baby to be. The Doctor told me he would take you away and find someone who could give you a normal life."

River closed her eyes. He silently laughed at that.

_Yeah...really normal_ Spike thought.

"I wished for nothing more than to have a life with you. Watching you learning to walk and say your first words, but that was never possible."

The vampire snorted.

"You shouldn't have killed The Doctor then!" he exasperated.

"I had no choice! If we had stayed in the reality that we were in then all of time would have ripped apart. You know how stubborn he gets."

He had now turned his gaze away from his mother. River looked at him.

"Please, forgive me...I love you," River begged.

Spike backed away even further and looked to his birth mother.

"I can't do that."

Was all he had said before walking away, leaving River staring through the bars, tears dropping to the concrete.

OoOoOoOo

He had been gone longer than the ten minutes the guard had allowed. The Doctor never worried though. He knew Spike could handle himself. At that moment the Tardis door swung open and the vampire walked in, putting on his duster. Not saying a single word, he grabbed a packet of blood, some spices and Weetabix and went through the door on the left of the control room.

Spike returned minutes later with a purple mug, stirring the crimson liquid. Even though it was made the way he usually made it, he couldn't help but frown slightly before he drank it. It was almost like he didn't want to drink it anymore. However, he had no choice in the matter. He needed the blood to survive.

The Doctor noted how quiet Spike had been as he started up the engines. Cautiously, he made his way over to the steps were his temporary companion sat, leaning on the banister.

"So..."

"So what?" Spike asked, licking the blood moustache off his top lip.

"How did it go?"

He looked down to his boots, brushing his left foot across the metal floor.

"I don't want to talk about it."

The vampire stood up.

"But what I do want to talk about is this apparent apocalypse you've been bangin' on about," Spike said seriously.

The time lord walked back towards the console and made sure the shields were up before going to the door. He stood staring out into space and the stars.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Spike growled, marching over to him.

His anger was temporally gone as he marvelled at the view. It was always going to be one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Nothing but space and the blanket of stars. He folded his arms.

"So, the apocalypse, Doctor? I have got a un-life back in Sunnyhell...all be it not much of one but still."

The time lord never moved his eyes off the scene below as he spoke one solitary word.

"Zalargon."

The vampire's face drained of colour.

"What? I trapped him inside The Jar of Pentalion and threw him into the abyss..."

"His cult found a way to set him free and now he is finding his way through every single dimension...looking for revenge," The Doctor started.

He fiddled with his bow tie before continuing.

"Zalargon wants you dead but he won't start with you. He will go to the people you care about, the slayer and the key. That is why you must tell the slayer who you really are...now do you see?"

Spike gulped. This was huge, however telling Buffy the truth will do several different things. None of them the vampire fancied. Spike violently shook his head.

"I can't do it! I'm nowhere near strong enough..." Spike said.

"If I told her who I really am I would become the occupant of Mr Dustpan...I can't-can't endanger them like this...he will kill them just like he did with my adoptive Dad and Lewis," Spike said, fear dripping in every word.

Brown eyes looked to the vampire, whose eyes were still wide with shock.

"There isn't a single person in _**ANY **_universe that is like you, no one, Spike. But, you cannot do this alone. Yes, they died but, Lewis and your father played important parts in locking him away."

Spike now had his eyes on The Doctor.

"Don't let their deaths be in vain. Trust the people around you and you will do the same again," he said.

He left the lost boy and watched as he slid down and sat on the front step of the police box, head in his hands.

**TBC...**

**Next time...**

**Buffy and Xander get into an argument about what is right and what is wrong and Spike returns to Sunnydale...and someone is waiting for him in his crypt.**

**HEY GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHTA IS YOUR FAVOURITE PART? I KNOW IT HAS TAKEN ME A WHILE TO POST THIS UP BUT THANK YOU FOR WAITING :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME MORE THAN I CAN SAY.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to the creators of Buffy the vampire slayer and Doctor Who; except for the big bad of the fanfiction (my creation)

Author's note: This is the final part to the series (please read for the best, being William pond isn't easy and wrong conclusions first) it will have more chapters than the others. It is set after season five of Buffy and after season six of Dr Who. Buffy never died at the end of the gift (there will be an explanation as to how in the story) I would also like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed the series so far. It means an awful lot to me and keeps me going. Anyway bye for now and enjoy the show.

Touchthedark xox

**Cross in the dark**

**Chapter two: Runaway**

The door to the Summers' household shut as the slayer and her younger sister came walking in. Neither of them had said a word to each other on their walk home. Neither of them knew what to say.

Dawn tossed a glance to the living room and saw that the whole gang were sat around watching television and awaiting the slayer's return. She then turned away and started to walk up the stairs.

"Dawn," Buffy said.

The brunette stopped.

"I'm going to do my homework."

She stormed off up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door. Buffy rolled her eyes and joined the gang.

"What's up with Dawnie?" Willow asked, shoving a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

She took a seat next to Tara and shrugged.

"I think she's just miffed about Spike," Buffy stated.

Xander smiled from ear to ear. This could only mean one thing.

"So, is he the newest member of the dust club? Please tell me that he is?" he asked.

"No, Xander. I didn't kill Spike."

The carpenter blinked and looked to Willow, who had the same look of shock on her face. Giles had turned the tv off. To Anya's and Tara's disapproval.

"After all the evidence, that by the way has been staring us right in our faces all summer? You go and let him off scot free?!" he said, the anger was clearly in his voice.

"That's exactly it though. There was no solid evidence, Xander. Just your word against his...I was in the wrong for going in there the way I did. I should've gathered up more proof before I went in there."

Xander threw his hands up in disbelief.

"You're taking dead boy JR's side now are you? Gonna start sleeping with him, like you did with Angel?" he spat.

That was a bad mistake. Everyone knew that. That was why they had all looked at Xander. Buffy stood up and let an angry chuckle escape her lips.

"Don't bring Angel into this; it has nothing to do with him. And I am not on his side and I don't plan to be best buddies with him either," she started.

The blonde had rolled her sleeves up and folded her arms.

"You wanna get into this. Right here, right now? Spike has done nothing but help us in the past year, Glory, do you remember her? The demi-god that nearly ended the world and tell me again who it was who stopped her from cutting my sister open?! It wouldn't have been the right thing to do, to kill him like that."

"Yeah, coz the right thing is to let an evil, bloodsucker roam the streets and feed off innocent people!"

"He is harmless! Chip in his head, remember?"

Xander didn't respond he just glared at his friend angrily.

"Spike stopped Glory, however..." Giles said but was interrupted by Buffy's hand in the air.

"No howevers, Giles. He did that, he stopped the portal from opening."

Tara and Anya nodded in agreement and Giles silently backed down.

"He only did that to get in your pants! He has killed two slayers and he is evil or have you lost sight of that?" Xander exasperated.

"Xander..." Anya spoke.

"Not now," he barked.

The ex-demon now stood up side by side with Buffy.

"Yes now!" she shouted.

She smoothed out her white shirt and looked to her fiancé.

"I don't often agree with Buffy but here's the thing. I've done so much more evil stuff than Spike and yet you all treat me like I'm mother Teresa," Anya stated.

"Anh! You're a decent and might I add law abiding citizen. Spike, again I will say is evil."

Anya shrugged her shoulders.

"So what? I've been evil a heck of a lot longer than he has!"

The couple continued to argue. Buffy thought this was her's and Xander's argument, she never expected Anya to get involved on her side. Willow stood in between the three of them and looked to Buffy.

"Xander has a point. Even if Spike hasn't killed anyone, he has been acting extra shifty lately."

As the argument continued, no one had noticed the youngest Summers walking out of the door.

"Spike has left, now so he won't be bothering you anymore!" Dawn heard Buffy yell as she walked down the path.

She really hoped that the vampire would come home.

OoOoOoOo

She didn't want to be there. Being at the house and hearing them shout like that made Dawn feel terribly uneasy and sick. At least Buffy had realised that her actions were wrong. Would she apologise? She didn't think so. Saying sorry, at the best of times never came easy to her. Right now she hated Xander. Dawn hated him for being like that towards her best friend.

Clutching a wooden cross in her hand, Dawn quickly made her way through the graveyard. She was scared and alone. There was only one place she wanted to be right now. Even if he wasn't around to talk to.

Creaking the door of the crypt shut, Dawn let a sigh out. She had made it in one piece. The former key cast a glance around. It was dead. A soft sob left Dawn's lips. Was he really gone for a few days or would he be back like he promised?

Wiping the salty liquid from her rosy cheeks, she continued further into the crypt and took her backpack off settling it on the coffee table. Dawn opened it up and took out a magazine. The young teen had decided she would stay there until the vampire returned. Or until someone realised this was where she was.

OoOoOoOo

It was a half an hour later and Dawn was so engrossed in her magazine that she didn't hear the distinct creaking of the crypt door.

"Lil'bit, what are you doin' here? At this time of night?"

Spike's voice caused Dawn to jump.

"Spike, you're back!"

She dropped the magazine to the floor and went running over to him, embracing him with a warm cuddle. The vampire smiled slightly. At least someone had missed him.

"Please don't leave again," she muffled into his t-shirt.

But he remained silent. He had to make sure they were safe and if that meant him leaving town all together then that would be what the platinum blonde would do. Even if it killed him emotionally. Dawn pulled away, eying him curiously.

"What did you go to do?"

"It's to do with the past of an evil that is no longer evil and never started out as evil," he explained.

Dawn pouted.

"Is that your way of saying it's none of my business?"

Spike looked apologetically at her.

"Yes, it is. And it is way past your bed time, Niblet. Does big sis know you're here?"

She looked down to her converse. That had said it all. The vampire was livid with her.

"Dawn! Why the hell would you not tell her where you were going?! You know she worries about you!" he shouted, stepping away from her.

Dawn flinched. He had never been angry like this with her before. Normally, he would have blown it off but something had happened on Spike's brief trip that was bothering him, deeply.

"They were all arguing...not one of them had noticed a-and I used the front door," she informed him.

Spike paused, his brow knitted together in an angry confusion.

"Really? Not one of them?"

"Nope not a single one."

"What were they arguing about?" Spike asked.

"I'll give you three guesses," she replied, looking directly at him.

The vampire subconsciously nodded his head. It made sense. Buffy wouldn't of lied about killing him. She was many things but a liar wasn't one of those. Well, at least to her friends. Dawn tucked her hair behind her ear as she kept on looking at her friend.

Spike was now pacing, lost in his own thoughts. He was always losing the people he cared about. And he was damn sure that it wasn't going to happen to them.

Stopping but a foot away from her, the frown on Spike's face returned.

"Get your bag."

"I don't want to go back there! They will probably still be at it," Dawn said, pleading with him.

"I don't give two flying hoots if they are, Dawn," Spike started.

He walked over to where the magazine on the floor and grabbed it before getting hold of Dawn's favourite blue backpack and shoved the magazine inside.

"What if I hadn't of come back? Ever think of that?"

Dawn looked visibly upset at this. He sounded like he had given a lot of thought into that.

"Some vampire could've easily got in here and had a right good time with you."

Dawn groaned.

"Gee, when did you become Mr. Serious?"

Spike walked towards her, still frowning.

_Since protecting you and Buffy just became a lot more important _he thought.

"You've got to go home."

He tossed her the bag and walked out the crypt.

OoOoOoOo

The arguing had finally ceased. Mainly because Xander had walked out muttering about how Buffy had gone soft. In fact, the slayer hadn't gone soft at all. She was just as hard as ever, maybe even more so. Giles had also made his excuses and went home.

_Dawn was right. I can't just go and stake Spike without the proper evidence_ Buffy thought while brushing her hair in the mirror.

Looking at her reflection, the blonde woman didn't like what she was becoming. She was letting the demon side of her grow and take over, slowly shutting her off from the people in her life and making black or white decisions.

"I can't let this carry on..." she muttered, opening her bedroom door.

Her small feet carried her down the hall, stopping outside another similar door. This door had the letters D.A.W.N stuck to it, written in purple. Buffy knocked softly.

"Hey, can I come in?"

No response. Buffy sighed. She didn't understand why her sister was mad at her. She didn't stake Spike.

"Look, I know you're upset. And you probably think he won't be back, but I'm sure Spike isn't the type to break a promise...usually."

Silence fell on Buffy's ears. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Her bed was empty. It hadn't even been laid in. Buffy started to panic as she walked over to the window. Panic turned into anger and worry as she realised the window was securely locked.

"WILLOW! TARA!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

OoOoOoOo

Barely two minutes since she had found her little sister's room empty. Two minutes. Buffy flew down the stairs and grabbed her coat. Quickly followed by the witches.

"Willow, you take the east and south sides of town and I'll cover the west and north," she ordered, putting on her coat.

"Buffy, I don't get why she bolted like this," Willow said.

Tara had walked into the living room, she worried about Dawn.

Buffy looked to the red head.

"Neither do I," she muttered.

Tara looked out the window and spotted a flash of platinum blonde in the night's darkness, along with a glint off a necklace.

"B-Buffy, I-I think she's back," Tara stated, pointing outside.

The slayer stood beside the other blonde. Anger bubbling over.

"I'll kill her!"

She went to march out but Willow stopped her.

"Buffy, she's right outside. Let her come in at her own time and give her hell then," she suggested, wanting to at least try and save Dawn's skin.

Meanwhile outside the house, Spike was heading in the direction of the door, while Dawn had slowed down her pace. He had noticed this.

"Dawn! This is no time to drag your heels."

"I don't want to go in there," she replied, folding her arms.

He walked over to her and considered shouting at her again. Quite frankly, he was sick of her always bailing. Spike looked the girl he considered as family square in the eyes.

"Do you even understand what you put her through every time you decide you don't like what is going on and you pull a Houdini?"

Her eyes land on the earth beneath her feet, doodling a scribble with the tip of her shoe.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Scared of what? Her reaction? She is gonna be angry and yell at you but that's just what you'll have to deal with," he said, seriousness in every word.

Spike gently took hold of Dawn denim clad arm and frog march her towards the door.

"Face the consequences of your actions and take the punishment...like a man."

"I'm not a man," Dawn half laughed, half squeaked.

Spike rolled his eyes yet again.

"You get what I mean."

He paused as he heard Red, the slayer and Glinda arguing. He couldn't quite make out what was being said but heard what Tara said through the window.

"I-I think we're all a bit too harsh on him. He deserves to be t-t-treated a bit better. I-I mean he is a vampire but, Spike has done a lot for us all."

Spike smiled to himself as Dawn tugged her arm free and put the house key inside the lock and walked in to see a very pissed off looking Buffy.

"Get in."

Dawn gulped and looked behind her to see the vampire had disappeared.

**TBC...**

**NEXT TIME: Buffy gives Dawn a lecturing about her little gallivant in which Dawn helps her realise that she has something important to do, Spike decides to thank Tara for defending him with a gift. And the vampire and the slayer find a body in the woods that is tattooed with unusual markings, but is the body actually a body?**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows it means a lot. Which part did you like the best? Please, please, please keep on reading and reviewing i really love to see what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to the creators of Buffy the vampire slayer and Doctor Who; except for the big bad of the fanfiction (my creation)

Author's note: This is the final part to the series (please read for the best, being William pond isn't easy and wrong conclusions first) it will have more chapters than the others. It is set after season five of Buffy and after season six of Dr Who. Buffy never died at the end of the gift (there will be an explanation as to how in the story) I would also like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed the series so far. It means an awful lot to me and keeps me going.

**This chapter is going to happen a bit differently to what was in the preview as I had a different view on doing it.**

Touchthedark xox

**Cross in the dark**

**Chapter three: Mr. Crazy**

The next evening had arrived and all was calm in the Summers household. Dawn had accepted the punishment that Buffy had given her; with a bit of disapproval of course. Willow had tried to soften the blow but they slayer had told the witch that her sister need to learn from her mistakes and that she can't keep on making excuses for her.

In the living room, Willow was sat cross legged on the sofa doing her university work, dressed in a pair of festive pyjamas. Her girlfriend sat behind her in the same pyjamas but in pink, doing a crossword puzzle.

Buffy entered the living room dressed in a pair of beige trousers, boots to match and a black t-shirt with a picture of the cookie monster on.

"I see your using your time off wisely, Will," Buffy said, nodding to the book on her lap.

The red head looked up and smiled to her friend.

"Well there isn't anything good on..." she lied.

"The Grinch is on in twenty," Tara informed.

"Ah, but there isn't anything on now is there? So, here I am, doing my work."

The blonde walked over to the arm chair facing her friends and picked up her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Willow asked.

"Patrol. I haven't been in a few days with it being Christmas and then with Dawn running away last night."

Buffy fastened the buttons up and proceeded towards the weapons chest, taking a stake out. She looked up to Willow and paused before closing it.

"I still don't know why she went to Spike's. It's not like he was in town."

Willow shrugged.

"M-Maybe she just wanted to g-get away. You know, b-because of the arguing?" Tara suggested.

Buffy was interrupted by a knock at the door. Willow rose from her speck and answered the door. She looked left and right but no one was there. She sighed.

"Kids just can't find anything better to do than playing knock a door run on the holidays."

As she closed the door, Willow's green eyes cast downwards, catching a glimpse on a rather large and grey box.

"What's this?" she said, opening the door again.

She frowned slightly until she brought the box inside and peeped through the gaps of the metal door to see a small, white and ginger kitten fast asleep inside.

"Awww."

The slayer and the other witch came over to inspect. Buffy wrinkled her nose up.

"It's a kitten."

"Well, duh, of course it is...how cute!" Willow exclaimed.

She carried on looking at the cage, sceptically.

"We don't even know who it's from...it could be a kitten bomb," Buffy added.

Willow spotted a piece of paper loosely stuck to the side of the cage and ripped it off.

"Tara, it's for you," she said, passing the paper over.

Tara frowned and hesitated before opening up the note. Two simple words were scrawled inside; thank you.

"T-Thank you?" Tara said.

"Is that it? No name or anything?" Buffy asked, taking a look at the note.

The three women stood by the door looking at the box, wondering who would leave Tara a kitten.

OoOoOoOo

Three hours of traipsing around the graveyards of Sunnydale and Buffy had yet to encounter a bad guy. She had even made a stop to the Espresso Pump and purchased a latte. She needed action and there was no action to be had.

"This can't be good..." she muttered to herself, putting her empty cup in the bin.

She was about to leave when the hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention. She smiled and took the stake out of her jacket pocket and twirled around.

"Bloody watch where you're pokin' that thing," an all familiar voice said.

Buffy groaned and lowered her arm.

"Oh, it's you," she said, disappointment in her voice.

She folded her arms.

"What are you doing here, Spike?"

"I happen to live here, pet. What about you?"

"Er, hello, I'm slaying! You know that sacred duty of mine?"

Spike's lips formed an 'O' shape. He roughly pulled a cigarette out and placed it on his lips, letting it limply dangle. Buffy watched as he lit it up.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Well, no. It's just a habit, keeps the fingers busy," he started.

The vampire took a step closer to the woman he loved and tilted his head ever so slightly.

"Unless you can find a better use for them..." he trailed off, letting his eyes roam up and down her body.

Buffy scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Ew! Gross Spike!"

"Fine, have it your way."

He went to walk away but Buffy stopped him.

"Just because I don't want to get up to naughty business with you, Spike doesn't mean I want you to leave."

He arched a cool brow at the slayer.

"Quiet night?"

"Oh yeah."

The pair began to walk in an awkward silence through the bedroom of the dead. Buffy looked to Spike and placed a hand on his leather clad arm.

"Spike..."

"Buffy," he mimicked.

She let go of his arm and rolled her eyes.

"Fine then!"

She stormed off, Spike running behind her.

"What is it, love?"

"I'm not your love! Stop doing that!"

"I do it to everyone, not just you. Now just bloody finish what you were going to say."

Buffy huffed and looked Spike in the eye.

"I just wanted to say thank you for bringing Dawn home last night and sorry for getting it wrong."

He was taken aback by this briefly and smiled the first proper smile he had given in a matter of weeks.

"Is this the stubborn Miss Summers thanking a bad ass vampire and apologising in one sentence?"

"Don't get use to it," she started.

She noticed something moving at speed in the distance.

"It's a one off deal..."

Spike had now also seen a cloaked figure running towards them. They both took up a fighting stance. The cloaked figure stopped a metre away and the moonlight reflected off the silver dagger in their hand. Buffy started towards the figure, hood hiding their head and face.

"Be careful," Spike shouted.

She froze at the concern in his voice. It was something she wasn't use to. Mainly because she usually kicked him in the face and ran before he even got a chance to. As Buffy grew closer to the assailant, they suddenly sat down on the floor, crossed their legs and tossed the dagger to the ground. The slayer looked back to the vampire, perplexed.

When she had turned back he had pulled his hood down to reveal his pale face that was covered in markings and a red pendant dangling down on his neck. His eyes were black.

"Hey, this isn't the place for mediating. Who are you?"

No answer.

"Come on, answer me! I'm no good at the silent treatment."

Buffy sighed and turned to the vampire who was now by her side.

"Do you know who this is?"

"No idea..." Spike replied, not taking his eyes off the pendant.

OoOoOoOo

The man was sat on the floor of the training room in the same position as he was in the graveyard. Buffy and Spike stood opposite watching him. Anya, who was at the store waiting for a late night delivery had no problems in letting them use the training room as an interrogation room, provided that they cleaned up any mess they made. Buffy had showed disinterest in this. She didn't even know if he was evil or not. He hadn't even said a word to either of them. So how could she kill him?

"What the hell is his game?" Buffy whispered to Spike.

"I don't know..." Spike replied, vacantly.

She rolled her eyes at him. There was something different in the way he was acting. Before they had come across this man, Spike was his usual self and now. Now he seemed solemn and serious.

"I need to find out who or what he is, Spike."

Suddenly, the man's head flew up, eyes landing on the pair.

"The slayer will end this."

He smiled slightly as Buffy walked towards him.

"End what?"

"The slayer will end this," he repeated.

"That's the second time you've said that! Now, tell me what I will end and who you are or I will end you," Buffy threatened.

The man chuckled and shook his head.

"The slayer will end this and save us all."

The vampire kept his eyes on Buffy. He could see she was going to flip any second and kill this man and he couldn't let that happen...yet. Spike grabbed hold of Buffy's arm mid air.

"What the hell are you doing, Spike!" she scowled, pulling away from his grasp.

"Normally I wouldn't say no to you beatin' things up...but, Buffy, you don't know if this guy is a soddin' demon."

"No, because all he is talking about is how I'm going to 'end it'. If there is another apocalypse I'd love to know about it," Buffy combated, stepping back towards the man.

The man looked at Buffy and then to Spike.

"The slayer will end this and save us...The slayer is good, pure and good. Good like clapping your hands," he said, giggling to himself.

The blonde woman arched a brow and turned to the vampire.

"You deal with Mr crazy and I'll go and get Giles...see if he can shed some light on this guy."

Spike watched her walk out the room and the doors shut loudly. He turned his gaze back to the man who had now closed his eyes and was humming. The peroxide blonde folded his arms. It had been a long time since he had encountered him and if it wasn't for the fact that he had escaped, the man would be a footnote in history by now. His eyes never left the red pendant.

"Sydney." The English accent called across the room.

Sydney's eyes flew open.

"Spike..."

**TBC...**

**NEXT TIME: Spike continues his conversation with Sydney as something stolen is returned to him. Also, Sydney asks for something unexpected off the vampire. How do the men know each other and what is Sydney?**

**Sorry about the lateness of the update I have had writers block so badly it's unreal. Hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter. What was your favourite bit and why? Please please please read and review it means a lot to me and keeps me going.**


End file.
